


She Loves Her

by WitchoftheMareBeast



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, this is gay, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchoftheMareBeast/pseuds/WitchoftheMareBeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pellegrino watches a few moments between his daughter and a witch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Loves Her

**0.**  
  
It wasn't uncommon for Pellegrino's kids to go off by themselves and do things they wanted sometimes. It was frequent. Athan left almost every night, but Pellegrino knew where he went, so he wasn't that worried. And Calliope often went off and did things on her own, but when she went out late and wouldn't come back for hours on end a few nights in a row, Pellegrino asked her what she had been doing.

  
What he wasn't prepared to hear was a story of how she'd met this cute little busy witch in the bookstore, who'd more or less quickly become Calliope's friend. They'd been hanging out with one another for the past few nights, and, on top of all that, Calliope was glad Pellegrino asked about it all, because in a few days, she'd be visiting the house.

  
While he's glad for the heads up, giving him enough time to be sure the house looked okay for the rare guest they'd have, he made sure to tell Calliope to at least tell him these things before she went off and did things on her own.

  
Really, he just wants to be up to date on it all.

 

 **i.**  
  
Pellegrino should have known something was up.

  
The second Calliope brought that witch girl home, he'd thought nothing of it other then another one of Calliope's little crushes. She'd called the witch a friend, but by the way she fixed her eyes on the girl with long black hair, he knew what was going on. She was a fair witch, after all, with a nice but stern attitude, and a gaze that could peer right into the soul. She seemed calm, quiet, but when she spoke, Calliope listened so intently, as if her voice were like music. It'd be a long while since he'd seen her like someone so much to the point she'd listen to them just talk all day long.

  
However, it seemed the witch just had the idea that she was merely a friend to Calliope.

  
And when Calliope had her by her hand earlier, ushering her up to her room, he should have known.

  
When a, "What the hell is wrong with you?!" was screamed out, a loud thump echoing throughout the house, and high pitched laughter followed up, he suddenly got the idea that he should go check up on them, perhaps maybe offer the witch a drink, but when the witch came storming out of Calliope's room, Calliope following closely behind, he supposed he should let things run its course. He took a seat at the dinner table, and flipped the page of the book he had been reading, a warm cup of tea beside of it.

  
The witch was fuming, angry enough that her entire face was red. Embarrassed, even.

  
"C-C'mon, Viola, I was just playing around - "

  
"Ass grabbing while telling me how much you'd like to see it without my jeans is more then playing around, you pervert."

  
Pellegrino paused in the middle of raising his cup to his lips.

  
"Whaaat? You've never been that _friendly_ with a friend?"

  
"I don't know if you could even call that friendly. You have - you're - " Viola stuttered, and Pellegrino set his cup down, fixing his gaze on Calliope, who was obviously trying not to bust into another fit of laughter.

  
"Calliope, perhaps you should apologize to our guest."

  
"Me? _She's_ the one who ran away and got mad."

  
"You're the one who needlessly groped me!"

  
Calliope finally let out another giggle. "Diiiid not."

  
"Did too!"

  
"Did not."

  
"Did - oh, fuck this. I'm not arguing with you. See you later."

  
And she'd walked over to the coat rack, snatching her jacket off of it, all the while throwing open the front door, slamming it behind her as she slung the jacket on, storming out of there without another word.

  
At least she said she'd see them later, meaning she wasn't entirely blowing them off. Perhaps Calliope had made advantages beforehand.

  
Pellegrino set a stern look on his daughter.

  
"Did you need to do that?"

  
"She's cute."

  
"I understand you find her cute, but you should know better by now to not needlessly touch people like that, yes?"

  
Calliope shrugged her shoulders. "Ahhh, maybe. She really did let me though."

  
"Consent first."

  
Calliope sighed.

  
  
**ii.**  
  
Viola had come back over, but Pellegrino could tell she was more cautious around Calliope this time around. He didn't blame her, but the other thing he noticed without fail was the way Calliope's eyes shined brighter then he'd ever seen them do before. It occured to him that in reality Calliope might have done more then just liked her, but at the same time it almost felt ridiculous to jump the temptingly adorable conclusion that his daughter fell in love.

  
At least that night Viola didn't leave in a storm. Calliope must have held back.

  
Or, so he thought.

  
When it got quiet, and the moon was high in the sky, the both of them had tucked themselves away in Calliope's room again. He was waiting for some sort of commotion, but it never came. So when it came around to him retiring to bed, he decided he would check in on them, and then go to sleep. So he stood up, closed his book, stretched, and began to walk toward Calliope's room, thinking nothing of it all.

  
He opened the door.

  
And quickly closed it.

  
It was rather rude to intrude on your daughter's make-out session with a magical girl, after all.  
  
  


 **iii.**  
  
Pellegrino no longer really wanted to know what the two were doing in her room anymore after that.

  
He didn't.

  
But another night came and went when she was here, and Viola was gone once more, and he watched Calliope watch her fade into the distance. He was sure he couldn't count on both hands how many times the witch had left with hickeys or bite marks, but it wasn't his place to go about telling his daughter her own business.

  
Again, he really did not want to know.

  
She sighed loudly, almost dreamily, and Pellegrino warned her about letting a draft in, telling her to close the door. She hesitated, as if not wanting to take her eyes off of her, but then stepped back to close it. She had stars in her eyes.

  
"I love her." Calliope said.

  
Pellegrino snickered, turning the page of his book.

  
"Really? I couldn't tell."


End file.
